f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1983 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1983 |driver1 =Nelson Piquet |driver1points =59 |driver2 =Alain Prost |driver2points =57 |driver3 =René Arnoux |driver3points =49 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =89 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =79 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =72 }} __TOC__ The 1983 Formula One season was the 34th running of the World Drivers' Championship and 26th year of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 13th 1983 in Brazil and ended on October 15th in South Africa after 15 races. Background Teams and Drivers Entry List TAG Williams Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = FW08C FW09 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 RA163E V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Keke Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Jacques Laffite |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddrivernumber = 42 |thirddriver = Jonathan Palmer |thirddriverrounds = 14 }} Benetton Tyrrell Team |constructor = |chassis = 011B 012 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 DFY V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Danny Sullivan |seconddriverrounds = All }} Fila Sport |constructor = |chassis = BT52 BT52B |tyre = |engine = M12/13 L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Riccardo Patrese |seconddriverrounds = All }} Marlboro McLaren International |constructor = |chassis = MP4/1C MP4/1E |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 DFY V8 3.0 TTE PO1 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = John Watson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds = All }} Team ATS |constructor = |chassis = D6 |tyre = |engine = M12/13 L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Manfred Winkelhock |firstdriverrounds = All }} John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 92 93T 94T |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 DFY V8 3.0 EF1 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Elio de Angelis |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Nigel Mansell |seconddriverrounds = All }} Equipe Renault Elf |constructor = |chassis = RE30C RE40 |tyre = |engine = EF1 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Alain Prost |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Eddie Cheever |seconddriverrounds = All }} RAM Racing Team March |constructor = |chassis = 01 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 DFY V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Eliseo Salazar |firstdriverrounds = 1-6 |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jacques Villeneuve, Sr. |seconddriverrounds = 8 |thirddrivernumber = 17 |thirddriver = Kenny Acheson |thirddriverrounds = 9-15 |fourthdrivernumber = 18 |fourthdriver = Jean-Louis Schlesser |fourthdriverrounds = 3 }} Marlboro Team Alfa Romeo |constructor = |chassis = 183T |tyre = |engine = 890T V8t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Andrea de Cesaris |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Mauro Baldi |seconddriverrounds = All }} Equipe Ligier Gitanes |constructor = |chassis = JS21 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 DFY V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Raul Boesel |seconddriverrounds = All }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 126C2B 126C3 |tyre = |engine = 021 V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Patrick Tambay |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = René Arnoux |seconddriverrounds = All }} Arrows Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = A6 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Marc Surer |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Chico Serra |seconddriverrounds = 1, 3-5 |thirddrivernumber = 30 |thirddriver = Alan Jones |thirddriverrounds = 2 |fourthdrivernumber = 30 |fourthdriver = Thierry Boutsen |fourthdriverrounds = 6-15 }} Osella Squadra Corse |constructor = |chassis = FA1D FA1E |tyre = |engine = 1260 V12 3.0 DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Corrado Fabi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 32 |seconddriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |seconddriverrounds = All }} Theodore Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = N183 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Roberto Guerrero |firstdriverrounds = 1-14 |seconddrivernumber = 34 |seconddriver = Johnny Cecotto |seconddriverrounds = 1-13 }} Candy Toleman Motorsport |constructor = |chassis = TG183 |tyre = |engine = 415T L4t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 35 |firstdriver = Derek Warwick |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 36 |seconddriver = Bruno Giacomelli |seconddriverrounds = All }} Spirit Racing |constructor = |chassis = 201 201C |tyre = |engine = RA163E V6t 1.5 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 40 |firstdriver = Stefan Johansson |firstdriverrounds = 9-14 }} Calendar World Championship Schedule Non-Championship Schedule Season Review Pre-Season Race 1: 1983 Brazilian Grand Prix Race 2: 1983 United States Grand Prix West Race 3: 1983 French Grand Prix Race 4: 1983 San Marino Grand Prix Race 5: 1983 Monaco Grand Prix Race 6: 1983 Belgian Grand Prix Race 7: 1983 Detroit Grand Prix Race 8: 1983 Canadian Grand Prix Race 9: 1983 British Grand Prix Race 10: 1983 German Grand Prix Race 11: 1983 Austrian Grand Prix Race 12: 1983 Dutch Grand Prix Race 13: 1983 Italian Grand Prix Race 14: 1983 European Grand Prix Race 15: 1983 South African Grand Prix Post-Season Results World Championship Results Non-Championship Results Final Standings Drivers' World Championship Results International Cup for Manufacturers Refereces Category:Formula One Seasons